IWHBYD
The '''IWHBYD (I Would Have Been Your Daddy) Skull' is a skull found in Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians. It is a silver skull and thus possesses no actual gameplay effects, but unlocks extra dialogue for humorous purposes. Origins The name of the skull is based on a statement, uttered by Sergeant Johnson and Gunnery Sergeant Stacker in Halo: Combat Evolved (in the last level on Legendary difficulty): "I would have been your daddy, but a dog beat me over the fence!" Further, the skull's description in Halo 3 reads, "But a dog beat me over the fence." However, this was changed in Halo 3: ODST, where the description reads, "Rare dialog is frequent and vice versa." "I Would Have Been Your Daddy" is also the name of the first chapter of the campaign level Assault on the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved. Location ''Halo 2'' The skull can be found on the level Outskirts when playing on Legendary. The skull has a 1 in 7 chance of spawning every time you play the level. There is no connection to any number of checkpoints gained or enemies killed. The only triggers, beyond the 1 in 7 odds, are playing on Legendary and spawning the Kig-Yar snipers in the infamous "Sniper Alley." You can progress through the level normally to get IWHBYD, but the easiest way is as follows. From the beginning of Outskirts, run into the first hallway. A single Unggoy will confront you. Kill it, and then look overhead. You will see two lights on either side of the hallway. Jump on to one of them, and then crouch jump up to the higher platform. From there turn around and run along the thin ledge to the right of the alleyway below. Across from it, you will see another platform. Jump to it, then Grenade Jump or crouch jump onto yet another higher level. From there, look left and you will see a nearby rooftop, jump to it; go to the right and head down that alley, where you'll be able to jump onto the higher rooftop. Head across the rooftop then drop down on top of the broken highway. Grenade Jump or jump on the banister and crouch jump onto the rooftop ahead and slowly move towards the opposite edge of the roof until the Kig-Yar spawn in. When they do, immediately move back from the edge and look to the left. Backtrack to where you first jumped onto the rooftop in front of the bridge and head left towards where the Pelican leaves. Run along the rooftops until you reach the flat part of the bridge and jump down. Jump from the bridge into the alley below and run up the cement ramp. Turn right and you'll see some boxes. Jump onto them and get onto the roof to your left. From there, look right and jump onto that rooftop. Head to your left. You should now be on the other side of the sniper alley, facing a small bridge where a Kig-Yar Sniper spawns. Head to the right and you'll see two interconnecting balconies. Head to the one furthest from you, and go through the door. If you're lucky you'll see the Skull between a sniper and some ammo (wait a couple seconds because it can take a little bit to pop up). If the skull is not there, restart the level (reverting to the last checkpoint will not work). If you want to save the Skull, (in case you fail in the fight with the Sangheili) you should exit the room and proceed to get another checkpoint. Save and quit. Restart and go back to room with the Skull. It will always be there. When you grab the Skull, you'll be transported into the alley. You will have only a Plasma Pistol, and must fight off seven waves of Ultra Sangheili (wave one starting with one Sangheili, wave two with two Sangheili, and so on). ''Halo 3'' To obtain the skull, you must start the level The Covenant from the very beginning (not from a Rally Point) on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. When you reach the final scene where the Prophet of Truth is planning on lighting the seven rings, proceed as you would normally: kill the Covenant, kill Truth, and kill the Flood, but do not jump down the elevator shaft. Once the bridge is devoid of enemies, you will have to jump through the seven holograms of the Halos in a specific order as follows: 4 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 5 - 3 - 4. Each number corresponds to the ring you must jump through; the ring at the elevator is 1, and the ring next to Truth is 7. The ring with red is 4. You can restart jumping through the rings without restarting the level over as long as you start from the beginning of the sequence. Once you have completed the sequence, the rings will begin blinking in the same sequence and the skull will appear at the beginning of the light bridge leading to Truth's podium. You must finish the level in order to save the skull to your profile. The skull will still appear if you are playing in co-op mode. Effect ''Halo 3'' and Halo 3: ODST In Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, the IWHBYD Skull causes rare dialogue for both enemy and allied AI to become common and new lines are spoken. For example, if a Jiralhanae is killed, one of the surviving Jiralhanae might say, "He was my lover!" or "Every pack-brother for himself!" This line can be heard without the skull on, but becomes much more likely to be spoken with it on. More examples of lines said by AI can be viewed here. ''Halo: Reach'' and Halo 4 As with all skulls in Halo: Reach and Halo 4, the IWHBYD Skull does not require unlocking and is available by default in Campaign, and in Firefight however, not in Spartan Ops. There are fewer humorous lines than in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, largely due to the Covenant and Jul 'Mdama's Covenant speaking their own languages. However, members of Noble Team, Army Troopers, Spartan-IVs and Marines will often say humorous things. The skull also affects what the player says during Firefight missions. Trivia ''Halo 3'' *The skull was intended to be the hardest skull to find, and wasn't discovered until hackers looked in the game's scripts. *The further the skull is carried from the control panel, the brighter the rings will glow until the lights become blinding. It is assumed that the holograms would have also behaved in this manner if they were all activated. *Each of the holographic rings sound a different tone of the E Dorian mode when you stand near it. The sequence, if you pay attention, plays the final 7 notes of the Halo theme song. *Once you grab the skull, the Halo theme plays and the eerie Flood music fades. When you finish the level, there will be no music while Master Chief is following Cortana, although the Halo theme will play as scripted as the ring rises out of the Ark. Gallery Icon H3 IWHBYD.png|IWHBYD Skull icon in Halo 3. H4 IWHBYD.png|IWHBYD Skull icon in Halo 4. Menu H3 IWHBYD Skull.png|The IWHBYD Skull viewed in the Halo 3 skull menu. H3ODST IWHBYD Skull.png|The IWHBYD Skull viewed in the Halo 3: ODST skull menu. HR IWHBYD Skull.png|The IWHBYD Skull viewed in the Halo: Reach skull menu. H4 IWHBYD Skull.png|The IWHBYD Skull viewed in the Halo 4 skull menu. HTMCC-H2A IWHBYD Skull.png|The IWHBYD Skull viewed in the Halo 2: Anniversary skull menu, in Halo: The Master Chief Collection. H5G IWHBYD Skull.png|The IWHBYD Skull viewed in the Halo 5: Guardians skull menu. Gameplay H3_Campagin_IWHBYD-Effect.jpg|The Seven Rings light up after the steps are done correctly. H3_Campagin_IWHBYD-John117Hold.jpg|John-117 holding the IWHBYD Skull. Sources